


saccharum officinarum

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ??? I dunno, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two years and the order stays the same, an accidental iced coffee in a short summer. Coffee shop!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saccharum officinarum

**Author's Note:**

> It's loosely based this fanart https://twitter.com/piiromaniac/status/770872005566410752 but I think it's not exactly the right thing ... I'm sorry.  
> As usual I don't own Love Live!

She would be filling night shift and would be walking outside to stock up during the day--that was what she had ever decided, but ever since a certain summer passed ... evidently two years ago after Kurosawa Coffee had opened their doors, the owner filled the day shift more frequent. Her little sister, a gifted, soft-spoken barista said she was okay to take on the night shift, but then again the older Kurosawa worried too much and supervise the night shift.

It would always be _'What's special about the day shift, onee-chan?'_ question popped during their break, whereas Dia would answer with a smile:

_'I'm pathetic.'_

 

* * *

 

Summer is the seasonal occasion for their special, Kurosawa-blend ice coffee and some optional sweet and cold treats (courtesy to her orange-lover, part-time patisserie), but usually the cafe would be empty around noon because of the unforgiving summer heat. 

Dia took her time to perfectly clean the counter, re-briefing her other two workers, before went back to silently stare at the entrance way, hoping for the impossible.

_It was a certain day of summer, exactly two years ago, a black ice coffee with additional, yet accidental floating ice cream—_  

She was awakened from her trance as the door swung open, revealing one young, lovely blonde woman dressed in a white one-piece dress and matching sun hat trotted her way to take a seat in front of her, on the main counter. Dia didn't catch her eyes since it was obscured by the shade, but the order the customer spoke of made her mind swayed in deja-vu. 

"One iced coffee, please." 

Usually, she would ask what type of coffee the customer meant, how much the ice the customer needed, what other things; like perhaps foam addition or grass jellies they would request, which size they preferred— 

Her heart never been so sure. 

_It was a certain day of summer, exactly two years ago, when Dia for the first time took on a day shift since Ruby was down with the flu. She promised her little sister that she would close the shop early so she could take care of her, with that in mind, Dia has planned to close the cafe around 2 pm._

_A young woman came in, her last customer for the day, “Sorry, but we’re already closed—“_

_She unceremoniously took her seat, seems to not hearing what Dia was saying earlier. Her golden eyes look tired and her whole features contorted in sadness._

_“One iced coffee, please.” the customer said and she gazed downward, hiding whatever scornful expression she was making._

_Dia was silent for a while before proceeding the order, didn’t bring herself to say anything or even asking._

_“Here it is, one iced coffee.”_

_The woman looked up to see a tall glass of blackness with white cream swirling on top. She was somewhat astonished and baffled to see her order._

_“I didn’t—“_

_“It’s nice to drink something sweet when you are feeling down,” Dia said. “We are using a special Kurosawa-made syrup, which is not too sweet for your tastes. I hope you’ll find it delectable.”_

Dia delivered the order right, iced coffee with additional ice cream float, also a helpful half-spoon of Kurosawa family’s special syrup. 

“I thought I ordered my coffee black?” the customer snickered. “I see that you still remember about it.” 

Dia let out a huff, “And I thought you said that you will be back someday? To thank me? It has been a gap of two years.” 

“Hmm, an angry Dia is cute— _ow_ don’t pinch my cheek!” 

“H-How did you know my name?” 

“It’s written on the receipt and since it’s Kurosawa Coffee, it means ‘Dia’ is your first name, right?” 

Dia faked a cough to hide her blush, “W, well. Umm. Yeah.” 

“Then it’s settled!” the blonde clasped her hands. “After I finished drinking, will you come with me for a date as a thanks?” 

“H—Huh!? I-I can’t! It’s still in working hours!” 

“ _Aww, that’s too bad_ ~” she whined. “I’ll come back later then, just say it when you’re not working, okay?” 

“W-Who said I want to go on a date with you!?” red-faced Dia retorted. 

“You said ‘you can’t’ because you are working, means I can ask when you’re not, right?” and there she winked. “Dia, please~? It’s my only way to say a thanks to a lovely barista as yours—” 

“S-Shut up and drink your coffee before everything melts!”


End file.
